The Mistletoe
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: I had always hated mistletoes. I avoided them every year. But once she was standing under it, I thought for a second maybe this could be fun, maybe this could be my way of finally telling her. OneshotLiley


**A/N **Just a little oneshot for Christmas. Please review...

**The Mistletoe**

Miley's POV

Mistletoe. I've never liked it. But rules are rules and tradition is tradition. There was no getting out of it whenever I stepped under it with another person. So this is exactly why I always avoided it. Whenever it went up during Christmas I have always been very cautious and made sure I wasn't caught. Some people weren't so lucky and got caught under it, possibly strangers who had to kiss one another. But others did it on purpose just to enjoy themselves.

I didn't have anyone special to enjoy it with, which is simply why I always avoided it. However I did have a secret crush, but it was someone who I knew I never had a chance with. I knew she would never return my feelings and she was just my best friend, Lilly. Being in love with a girl had to be wrong, right? But after many months of realizing I can't choose who I love, it simply just happens, I accepted it. It was hard to always refrain from how I really wanted Lilly, but I would tell her soon, I knew I _should_ tell her.

The freshmen's were throwing a small Christmas part on the Friday night before Christmas Eve. Lilly and Oliver were going, so I thought it might be fun if they at least went.

"Guys are you sure you want to go?" I pleaded with them once again as we came up to the entrance to the big cafeteria where it was going to be held. "It's being thrown by Mr. Corelli, so it's bound to be boring. Come on, it's Friday night and there's nowhere to be, we can do anything we wanna do." I smiled.

Lilly just smirked at me. "Very funny Miles, but you can't expect that lyrics from your own songs will get you out of everything."

I smirked back at her, as she saw right through me. Then there was just something about that smirk, something about that look she had and especially something about that curious look in her eye. Once we made eye contact for that second, it was as if-

"Who knows, it could be fun." Way to ruin my moment Oliver. Now Lilly and I looked away quickly. "We can eat because it's free, meet new people and eat more. Oh and it's always so fun to watch kids get stuck under that mistletoe without noticing. Huh, huh? Oh and I need too eat too, since I'm a guy."

I froze once he mentioned the mistletoe. I didn't think of it here, but of course they would have to put one in a high school.

"We get it ya doughnut; you want to eat because you're a guy and it's free food." Lilly said real sarcastically. "But you do make a good point about the mistletoe, that's always a fun show. Especially since it gets put above the hallway and everyone gets stuck there all the time."

"Great, let's go." Oliver agreed with Lilly.

"But we-"

Lilly and Oliver ignored me and they both linked my arms and pulled me through the doors, before I could finish my sentence.

It actually didn't look that bad. A few walls were lined with tables full of food. Some doorways were lined with Christmas lights. The hallways weren't lit, showing that this was the only room we could use. In the middle of the room was the karaoke stand again. I thought Mr. Corelli had learned his lesson the first time. But then I looked closer and nobody was singing, they only decided to play music from the big stereos sitting there. It was mostly Christmas music and occasionally me, well Hannah.

There were also a lot of kids already there. Some were mostly sitting at tables and talking, or a few standing at the food tables and talking. I saw Amber and Ashley talking in a corner not far from where we just walked in. Once they saw us, Amber pointed at me and Lilly and started talking faster in whispers. I just rolled my eyes. How much more could I hate them?

"See this looks like fun doesn't it?" Oliver said while looking at the food.

"Oh just go get some!" Lilly told him impatiently. As if it were his cue, he ran right away from us and straight for the food tables. I chuckled.

Then I began looking above me catiously. I couldn't see the mistletoe.

"Hey Miles let's go over…Miles what's wrong?" Lilly asked me. I stopped looking at the ceilings.

"Oh sorry I just, I just can't find the mistletoe, that's all." I shrugged like it was no big deal and sat at a table as Lilly followed and sat next to me.

"What do you mean, they usually put it…" Lilly looked over and pointed to a doorway which leaded to a hallway. She stopped in her sentence and looked back at me. "…you're right it's gone. Well we better keep an eye out for it then, if _we_ don't want to get caught under it."

"_We_? What do you mean by that?" what did she mean?

"I-I mean we don't want to step under it with other people right?" she said innocently, but did she really mean something?

"Right." I said slowly and played along just as Oliver came and sat down next to Lilly. He had two plates full of chips, a few hot dogs and some pizza.

"Guys, you gotta get over there before every things gone, they've got really great food this year."

"You mean all of this is for you?" Lilly asked him in a mumble.

Oliver started smiling his sarcastic smile at this comment. "A-are, are you serious? Did you really ask…wait, wait let me hear that again?" he spoke with sarcasm.

Then he leaned over to Lilly, with his head tilted and showing his ear so he really did emphasize his point. He did and he did it enough to make her mad. She slapped the table with her hand and got up.

"Cut it out Oliver, ok I get it. I'm going to get something too. I'll be right back ok?" Lilly said as she stormed off. I shot him a glare.

"Nice job." I got up to follow Lilly.

"What I'm sorry, I was only joking." But his words began to fade as I neared the food table and saw Lilly. She was only leaning against it and not serving herself anything.

"Hey Lil, weren't you going to get anything?"

"No I'm not very hungry. But I just realized I left my biology book in my locker and I have to study over the break, for that big test."

"Oh ok, well do you want me to come get it with you?"

"No thanks, it's not that far, you know since both of our lockers are next to each other. So I'll be right back."

Then Lilly ran the short way up the stairs and to her locker. After she did I remembered that the hallway lights had been turned off. She probably didn't remember, so I decided to follow her.

On my way up the stairs I glanced at the top- the mistletoe. There it was, just hanging innocently in front of the entrance to the stairs. I stopped and looked around me, it could only be seen from where I was standing. That explained why we couldn't find it before. Nobody was around now so I ran up quickly and ran under it. Then I saw Lilly just down the hall at her locker. I walked over to her.

"Hey, did you get your book?"

"Oh hey, thanks for coming, yep it's right here."

"Great and could you wait just one moment, come to think of it, I think I left mine in my locker too."

"Alright, I'll wait for you by the stairs." She said and walked off.

I didn't move, I just watched Lilly as she walked away. The top of the stairs. Does she know what's there? But then I thought for a second, maybe this could be fun, maybe this could be my way of finally telling her. I also thought back to before the three of us walked in to this party, to that look in her eyes for that one second. A look of curiosity along with a smirk. Maybe she was hiding something too and I just didn't know it.

I decided on what to do. So I quickly opened my locker, grabbed my book, closed my locker and then walked toward Lilly. She was still waiting at the top of the stairs and looking down at the party. I looked above her; the mistletoe was still hanging right above her. This was it.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Hey Lil, I'm done."

"Great let's…Miley why are you looking at me like that?" I was giving her a small smile and then nodded my head upward. She looked up and then looked back at me with a sudden blush spread across her face. "Ok then, you found the mistletoe, good to know. So let's go now." Lilly said quickly and in a nervous tone. Then she took a step down the stairs, but I had already grabbed her wrist so she moved back up. She looked at my hand and then looked at me. "Miles what are you doing?"

"Waiting for what's supposed to happen under the mistletoe." I smiled.

"What, what are you trying to say?"

"Lilly I think we both know what I've been afraid of and what you've been afraid of too." She jut stood there looking at me, kept her hand in mine and waited for me to continue. "I don't think its wrong you know…don't, don't you agree?"

She looked up at the mistletoe again nervously and then back down at me to stare me down again and she squoze my hand slightly. Then took a step forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled.

"Lilly?" I sighed with sarcasm

"I know, I'm only kidding." she smirked. Then we both dropped our books.

I put my hands on the back of her neck and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around me, so our bodies were in full contact now. This time we both moved in for a real kiss, an amazing full lip lock. We pulled out after only a half a minute, as this was still new.

"Wow Miles that was…" Lilly whispered.

"Yeah I know, pretty amazing huh?" I finished for her.

Then I heard a noise and we both looked at the bottom of the stairs. Oliver was standing there and smiling at the two of us.

"Yes!" he said with victory and made a quick motion with his arm.

"You mean you made me mad on purpose? Oh I am going to get you ya doughnut!" Lilly yelled down at him. He began to look scared and ran back to the party.

"Lilly calm down, so what if he knows, let's just enjoy this."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd feel something as amazing as this. I'm so grateful for the mistletoe now. And Oliver I guess." she smirked.

"Yeah you're right…" I chuckled. "I'm grateful for that too. So, how about more?" I smiled back.

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait, let's just leave this part first."

"Good point. And then take this back to your house?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Actually I was kinda thinking my room."

Lilly giggled in delight, as with both walked down the stairs, arms linked in one another's.


End file.
